The present disclosure relates to a power control method of device controllable by user's gesture. More specifically, the present invention proposes a method which minimizes power consumption by controlling power of a camera that is used for recognizing a user's gesture, in a video processing apparatus, which recognizes the user's gesture and is controlled according to the recognized gesture, such as a television (TV) or a monitor. In the present invention, a camera is driven in a low power mode or a high power mode, and when a user's specific gesture is detected in the lower power mode, the camera is switched to the high power mode for recognizing a detailed gesture.
Recently, user input devices are being diversified, and moreover, provided are devices that recognize a user's gesture to receive a command.
Devices which recognize a user's gesture to receive a command use a motion sensor such as G sensor for recognizing the user's gesture, and capture an image with a camera to process the captured image.
In a method that captures an image with a camera to recognize a gesture, the camera is required to maintain a turn-on state for detecting a user's gesture. In devices that receive user inputs at lengthy intervals like televisions (TVs), however, a power is wasted when a camera is being turned on for a long time.